On Enjoyment
by THE BLIND KING
Summary: Fuwa and I watch Rise of Skywalker. (Yay!)


AN: I own nothing.

Fuwa and I walked out of the movie theater. Fuwa had a disgruntled look in her face.

"Well that's it. It's over they fucked it up!" She said frantically pulling her hairs in frustration. She turned around to look at me hiding my face away from her. "Am I right King?"

I turned to face her wearing the kind of face someone has when they fucked up or are about to be the bearers of bad news. "I actually liked it."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"I thought it was fine. Was it great? No. Was it as terrible as everyone else is saying? Of course not. It's like Batman V Superman all over again. I liked that movie. And the Hellboy reboot. (David Harbour is Hellboy FOREVER)"

"Rey being Palpatine's granddaughter? I mean come on." Fuwa began.

"Much like Darth Vader which in German means Dark Father. Rey means king in Spanish. And Kings are royalty. Just like emperor. Was it planned from the start? I don't know, but it is in line with that tradition."

"It was stupid and contrived."

"Yes, but it was still fine. I didn't care."

"The planet destroying beam cannons? At that point why have a Death Star?"

"Operation Cinder from Battlefront 2."

Fuwa sighed. "And the force crap."

"Fuwa the force has always been a weird Deus ex Machina. From Knights of the Old Republic to now. You have sith lords eating planets. Sith lords that can't die. Space stations that produce an unlimited amount of ships. Space zombies in fallen order and clone wars. The force has always been George Lucas' get out of a stakes free card."

There was a long pause between the two of us.

Fuwa sighed. "It's like Modern Warfare 3 all over again."

"Exactly they kept shoving Star Wars crap down our throats. Just like with Call of Duty we got one every year until Modern Warfare 3 came out we were all tired of it. This was no different there was the shows, the games, the ads, and everything else. There is such a thing as too much marketing."

"But then why do you like it?" She asked.

"I don't know. I just do. I think everyone just overreacts to everything nowadays what with social media, and stuff gets too overblown. Like when everyone started sucking Avengers Endgame's cock. Despite the fact that Thanos was dumb as shit for not making MORE resources instead of wiping out half the universe. (But that's just me I didn't really like it)"

I thought about my answer and how it would satisfy Fuwa. "It's like in Ratatouille at the end when Ego has that monologue about the critics in particular that they enjoy a position of power above those that would give up their life's work. He specifically says that writing criticisms are often fun to write and to read. Add up all the outlets that fanned the flames of hatred for Star Wars because SJW's or whatever in addition to all the crap Ryan Johnson and anyone else associated with the films did and eventually you get people going in already hating the film from the start."

"So we shouldn't criticize anything at all?" Asked Fuwa confused.

"I'm saying you should be your own critic. Based on what you think not someone else. Otherwise you may never enjoy anything at all."

"Kind of how Mass Effect Andromeda is your favorite game of the franchise and Mass Effect 2 is your most hated?" She asked.

"Yeah. But it is more than that. You can choose to follow what the critics are saying... or enjoy the things you want to like because you like them and fuck the rest of them."

AN: It is difficult to explain, but the movie just did something right. By the end my dad and I walked out liking the film and wondering where all the bad reviews were coming from. Then it finally clicked. People were going to hate this movie regardless. I'll give credit where credit is due Abrams did the best he could all things considered. He wasn't even supposed to direct the first one. Maybe over time people will come around like with the prequels (that apparently everyone hated but I didn't get the memo. I don't even hate Jar Jar Binks) but that seems like a long shot.


End file.
